criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Corbin Bernsen
|birthplace = North Hollywood, CA |family = Harry Bernsen, Jr. Jeanne Cooper Collin Bernsen Caren Bernsen Brenda Cooper Amanda Pays Oliver Bernsen Henry Bernsen Angus Bernsen Finley Bernsen Rod Bernsen |yearsactive = 1967-present }} Corbin Dean Bernsen is an American actor. Biography Bernsen was born in North Hollywood, California, on September 7, 1954, as the eldest of three children born to film and TV producer Harry Bernsen and soap-opera actress Jeanne Cooper. In his early years, he graduated from Beverly Hills High School and attended the University of California in Los Angeles with the intention of pursuing a law career. However, he instead went on to receive a BFA in Theatre Arts and an MFA in Playwriting. In 1974, Bernsen made his film debut as a bit player in his father's picture Three the Hard Way. Appearing unobtrusively in a couple of other films, he then set his sights on New York in the late 70s. During his days there, Bernsen made a living as a carpenter and roofer while sidelining as a male model. His first big break came in 1983 with the role of Ken Graham on the daytime soap-opera Ryan's Hope. During this time, he also met and married TV costumer designer Brenda Cooper, who later worked on The Nanny sitcom; they divorced four years later. Later, Bernsen struck a deal with NBC and starred in L.A. Law; this role led to a newfound stardom that included a hosting stint on Saturday Night Live and the covers of numerous major magazines. He later starred in the comedy Hello Again, the musical-comedy Bert Rigby, You're a Fool, the bank-caper Disorganized Crime, and the box-office hit Major League. For a period of time that followed, Bernsen appeared in a slew of made-for TV films, including Line of Fire: The Morris Dees Story, and has also starred in an assortment film genres, such as the mystery-thriller Shattered, the romantic-comedy Frozen Assets, the war horror tale Grey Knight, the slapstick-comedy Radioland Murders, the drama An American Affair, and the fantasy-adventure Beings. Bernsen later gained a role in the thriller The Dentist, from which he reached cult-horror status. The movie spawned a sequel in which he also served as associate producer. Into the millennium, Bernsen returned to the soap-opera industry, starring in The Young and the Restless and, more recently, General Hospital. In addition, he starred on the Celebrity Mole series, and starred in recurring roles on The West Wing, JAG, Cuts, and Psych. In 2004, he formed Public Media Works, a film and TV production company, in order to exert more creative control over his projects. This enabled Bernsen to direct, produce, and costar in the comedy Carpool Guy, which featured more than ten top soap-opera stars, including his own mother. In his personal life, Bernsen has been married to British actress Amanda Pays since 1988. They have appeared together in the sci-fi film Spacejacked and the made-for-TV movies Dead on the Money and The Santa Trap, among others. The couple have four children, including twin boys. Just a few years ago, the both of them moved to Los Angeles, California, after living in England for some time. On Criminal Minds Bernsen portrayed Jerry Grandin, the father of an abducted woman, in the Season Six episode "Today I Do". Filmography For a full filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors